Soul Eater Truth Or Dare?
by LoneBreeze
Summary: Soul Eater Characters Play Truth Or Dare With ME As The Host We Will Have Guest Stars And Your Reviws Will Be The Dares So Plz Review Me Some Dares And Truths Also Reviw If You Wana Be A Guest Star   You Will Be In My Story .
1. Let The Fun Begin

( Begin Authors Note ) Hannah: Ok~! Now This Is Soul Eater Truth Or Dare Where You Reviews Are My Dare/Truths~! So Plz Review I Give Rin Winters Credit Because She Gave Me The Idea…Sorry Rin If You Did Not Want Me Coping You…^^; I Will Have Guest Stars Well The First One To Review Will Be The Guest Star * Jumping Up And Down* So Pwease Review ( End Authors Note) 

Hannah: Ok Are You Ready  
Maka: Uhh…  
Soul: Not Cool  
Kid: SYMMETRY!  
Hannah: Kid 3!  
Kid: FANGIRL! O.O  
Hannah: YEHS!  
Tsubaki: Sure  
Black*Star: YAHOO!  
Hannah: .Com XD  
Liz: Sure  
Patti: YEAH!  
Crona: I-I Don't Know How T-To Deal With Truth Or Dare  
Hannah: Well Learn!  
Ragnorok: Yeah!

Hannah: Well Then First Dare I Can Come Up With Is For Black*Star And Patti To Make Out For 5 Minutes.  
Black*Star: YAHHOOO!  
Patti: YAY!  
Hannah: Uhhh…  
Patti And Black* Star: * Making Out *  
Hannah: Well Then…  
Soul And Maka: * Staring At Hannah Like Shes Crazy*  
Hannah: Soul ,Maka Your Turn  
( 1 ) Soul Dye Your Hair Brown  
(2) Maka Dye Your Hair White  
Maka: O.o White  
Soul: O.o Brown  
Hannah: YA!  
Soul: * Dyes Hair Brown*  
Maka: * Dyes Hair White*  
Soul: I Look Like A Retard!  
Maka: Hmm… :/  
Hannah: * Pointing At Soul And Maka And Laughing * Hahahaha  
Maka: MAKA-CHOP!  
Hannah: Oh **** What The **** Maka  
Soul: * Pointing At Hannah And Laughing*  
Kid,B*S, Tsubaki And Crona: * Stareing*  
Hannah: Uhh….  
Hannah: * Cute Happy Anime Face* Well, Then…Next Dare Is For Kid…Lets See * Reading Paper* Dye The Other Half Of Your Hair White…  
Kid: OH YES I GOT A GOOD DARE!  
everyone Else: * Looks At Kid Like He's Crazy*  
Patti: XD  
Kid: * Dyes Other Half Of Hair White*  
Liz And Hannah: OMG HE'S HOT!  
Liz And Hannah: * Look At Eachother*  
Hannah: Hs Mine You Mother ******  
Liz: Hey Lets Keep This Rated T Approriate  
Hannah: Fine * Arms Crossed * I Cant Come Up With Very Good Dares So I Need You The Readers To Come UP With Some Pwease * Sad Face* Ok Well That's All For Now Bye And If You Wana Be A Guest Star Plz Review Or Message Me Asking * Sad Face* Well Time TO GO * Screen Goes Black* 


	2. Aku

( Aku Is A Dude Thx)  
Hannah: OK WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE WE HAVE A GUEST STAR AND HE-WAIT WHERE THE **** IS AkU!  
Black*Star: I'm The Only Star  
Hannah: Ya-Ya WHERE IS-  
Aku: * Comes Bursting In Through Window* SORRY IM LATE!  
Hannah: IS ALL GOOD!  
Crona: U-uh I Don't Know How To Deal With This  
Hannah: Crona Its Ok Its Just  
Aku: STUFF!  
Hannah: YESH! Ok Well Then We Have Some Truths And Dares From Aku Herself Yay! Ok Here They Are…  
(1) Kid Dress Up Like Your Dad And Mimic Him Until He Chops You  
(2) Maka Spend Time With Ur Dad Till Her Tells You Too Go Away  
(3) Stien Knock Spirit Out And Set Stuff Up To Make It Look Like Ur Gonna Dissect Him.  
(4) Soul Plz Play Piano

Kid ,Maka And Soul: O.O  
Stien: :3  
Hannah And Aku: I Think Stien Likes This Dare  
Stien: Hellz Ya  
Spirt: O.O

Stien: * Knocks Out Spirt*  
Spirit: * Passes Out*  
Stien: * Sets Up Tools*  
Hannah: Okay While Spirits Out, We Will Do Kids Dare, Good Luck Kid  
Kid: * Gulp *  
Hannah: * Hands Kid A Suit Like His Dad's *  
Kid: * Puts It On* ( In The Bathroom Pervs )  
Hannah And Aku: * Evil Smile *  
Hannah: OHHHH LLLOOORRRDDDD DDEEEAAAATTTHHH!  
Lord Death: Wha..?  
Kid: Wha..?  
Lord Death: Kid Are You Mimicing Me?  
Kid: Kid Are You Mimicing Me?  
Lord Death: SHINIGOMI CHOP  
Kid: Ow Ow Ow Ow  
Hannah: XD  
Aku: XD  
Spirit: * Wakes Up* Huh? * Sees Tools * AHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO!  
Everyone Except Spirit: XD  
Spirit: Oh It Was A Dare  
Hannah: HEY MAKKKAAA  
Maka: Oh God…  
Hannah: Oh Yes! Hey Spirit Maka Has To Hang Out With You Till You Tell Her To Go Away  
Spirit: MMMAAAKKKKAAAAA  
Maka: =.= I HATE YOU AKU!  
Aku: * Peace Sign* Hate Ya 2  
Hannah: * Reading List * Ok On To Truths O.O  
(1) Kid Are U Gay…  
(2) Blair Why Do You Rape Soul  
(3)Asura Where Is The Best Places To Find Souls To Eat  
(4) Medusa Why Did You Revive Asura  
(5) Arachne Why Do U Create Demon Weapons

Kid: NO I LOVE HANNAH  
Hannah: YOU SAY WHAT NAO! 3  
Kid:…  
Hannah: YESHES!  
Aku: Random..  
Blair: Nya~ I Don't Rape Him….I Love Him  
Everyone But Blair: O.O  
Asura: Its Just-  
Hannah: * Covers Asura's Mouth* Lets Not Tell Her That  
Aku: Man…  
Medusa: I DID NOT DO IT!  
Arachne: Classified  
Hannah: K Then Now We Have Some More Truths And Dares From

LJBloodangel:  
(1) Maka Maka Chop Everyone In The Room  
(2) Patti Run A Stamped Of Giraffes  
(3)Black*Star: Eat 5 Tons OF Sugar  
(4)Soul: Kiss Kid  
(5)Kid: Kiss Soul Back Or Be Locked In A Room With LJ's Asymmetical Cousin CJ And It Has A Chainsaw

Maka: * Maka Chops Everyone*  
Everyone But Maka: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!  
Patti: * Comes Running In With Giraffes* GIRAFFES!  
Black*Star: SUGAR I CAN DO IT I AM THE BIG MAN  
Hannah: * Sweat Drop* Yes You Can But Can We Handle You After U Do?  
Black* Star: YEAH!

Black*Star: -Eats 5 Tons Of Sugar- SUGAR!  
Hannah: -Locks Black*Star In Closet- Okay Then Aku Go Get Soul To Kiss Kid While I Hold The Door  
Aku: Sure, Soul Kiss Kid  
Soul: Eww…No Way  
Hannah: Do it You &$^*# Or I Will !&$* Your $$  
Soul: O.O Kay…* Kisses Kid *  
Kid: Ewww….  
Soul: Ewwww…  
Aku: Now For Kid  
Kid: Ill Kiss Soul Back =.=  
Soul: :P  
Kid: - Kisses Soul-  
Hannah: -Lets Black* Star Out As Her Passes Out-  
Tsubaki: Black*Star!  
Hannah: Ok Crona Are You A Boy Or A Girl  
Crona: O.O I-Imma B-boy…W-Why  
Hannah: IDK Some One Named LJ Asked  
* Music Starts To Play*  
Hannah: Ohh…Its Time To Go Well Thx 4 Comin Aku  
Aku: NO Prob  
Hannah: Kk Bye Nee * Rock Sign*  
Hannah : Rember To Review  
* Screen Goes Black*  
Hannah: * Dull Voice* Ok What Was That  
Aku: W-What Do You Mean  
Hannah: You Know..  
Aku: I Do  
Hannah: The Thing  
Aku: W-Wait What Thing  
Hannah: Your Playing Stupid  
Aku: I Am?  
Hannah: Yes, Now Go  
Aku: U-uh Alright  
Hannah: GOOO!  
Aku: YEAH SIR!  
Hannah: IMMA MAM  
Aku And Hannah: And That Is Us Acting Like Lucky Channel ( Lucky Star Had TO Add IT) Ok Well Bye Nee~!  
Soul: Bye  
Maka: See Ya  
Blair: Nya~  
Crona: U-uh Bye  
Ragnorok: GET LOST  
Kid: Symmetry  
Patti: BYE  
Liz: See Ya  
Medusa: O.o  
Stien: I Will Diecect U!  
Hannah: Okay Then Bye! 


	3. Announcment

Hello, Well I Need One More Review For Some Truth And Dares So Plz Give Ne Some Plz I Would Smile So Plzzzz I Am So Bored!


	4. CJ And LJ

Hannah: Alright, Thx Again..People Are Not Reviewing Me Enough So Plz Review Some More  
Soul: Why Would They Wana Review Your Shit  
Hannah: Umm..Soul Rated T  
Soul: What Ever  
Crona: I-I Don't Know How To Deal With T-this  
Hannah: * Facepalm *  
Crona: * Shocked Face* W-what!  
Hannah: Hmm Oh Nothing…  
Crona: U-Uh  
Maka: Ok When Are We Starting  
Hannah: Well Aren't You Eager  
Maka: * Blush* I Just Wana Get This Over With  
Hannah: Ya Ok Lets See * Reading Paper*  
Ragnorok: Hurry It Up Already  
Hannah: Jeez But, Kay Here We G-  
LJ And CJ: * Cough* Ahem  
Hanna: Oh! Ya…These Are The Guest Stars There Cousins  
LJ: Whatever  
CJ: Hiya~!  
Hannah: As You Can See There Both Girls  
CJ: Yup~!  
LJ: Mhm  
Hannah: Oh Well Here Are The Dares…From AzNx dRiFtEr:  
Dare:

Crona if you Are a girl plz make out with me(prays that you Are a girl)

Blair go nude for a whole 2 days in human form

Maka make out with soul or Kidd.

Truth:

Tsubaki do you like black star?

Ragnorok: do you hate everyone besides Crona?

Hannah: XD  
Crona: S-sorry Imma Boy…  
Hannah: Oh Well…That Sux Huh…  
CJ: XD  
LJ:…  
Hannah: Bllaiirr  
Blair: Nya~?  
Hannah: Nude 2 Days ( 2 Chapters)  
Blair: Nya~! Sure?  
Everyone Except Blair: O.O  
LJ: O.O  
CJ: Holy S***  
Blair: * Blinks *  
Soul: Not Cool  
B*S: Oh My Me  
Hannah: Oh MY ME?  
B*S: Well Imma God So Oh My Me  
Hannah: * Facepalm*  
Hannah: Maka Ur Turn  
Maka: SOUL!  
Soul: Wha..  
Maka: * Kisses Soul*  
Soul: Wow 3  
Hannah: XD  
LJ: Ha  
CJ: LOL!  
Hannah: Uhhh…Well Then. Tsubaki Do You Like B*S?  
Tsubaki: * Blush* U-uh YA..  
B*S: OH YA!  
Tsubaki: 3.3  
Hannah:…  
Ragnorok: I Hate Crona Too And I Hate  
Hannah: Lets Just Take That As A No  
Crona: *Shy*  
Hannah: OK Now There Are Some Dares From Kal-orne  
Ok, Chrona TRUTH! Are you a boy or a girl?

Ragnarok Dare! Be nice to Chrona and complement Maka.

Patti Dare! Rearrange Kids bedroom asymettricly.

Liz Dare! Kiss Kid in front of Hannah.

and last but not least Black*Star, because I hate you, Dare! Jump off a cliff, a very high one.

Crona: IMMA A BOY!  
Hannah: Uhh..Crona Chill  
Crona:S-sorry  
Hannah: Ok Ragnorok  
Ragnorok: Meh….Crona Im Sorry And Maka Your Very Beautiful  
Everyone But Maka And Ragnorok: XD  
Patti: * Gone*  
Hannah: Shes Doing It Kid  
Kid: WHAT! * Leaves *  
Hannah: XD  
Liz: * Kisses Kid Before He Leaves*  
Hannah: IMMA KILL YOU LIZ  
* Censored *  
Liz: * Passed Out*  
Hannah: VICTORY  
Crona: O.O  
Patti: Hes Spazzing  
Liz: XD  
Asura: Hmmm  
Hannah: Wait Where The Hell Did You Come From Asura  
Asura: The Insaneity  
Hannah: Ok~?  
B*S: * Goes To Jump Of Cliff*  
Hannah: Alrighty Then…New Dares And Truths From Blackbloodbaby  
Maka: Kiss Chrona! *Evil grin*

Kid: Put a white glove on your hand and leave it like that.

Black*Star: Kiss Kid!

Blair: Just die. I HATE YOU!

Soul: Let me punch you in the face!

Truth

Soul: Who do you like? If you say Maka I'm gonna kill you XD.

Chrona: Did you enjoy being kissed by Maka?

Black*Star: Are you gay?

Tsubaki: Have you ever lost your temper?

B*S: KISS KID  
Kid: KISS MONKEY  
Hannah: KID HAS TO KISS A MONKEY :p  
B*s: * Kisses Kid*  
Kid: EWWW!  
Hannah: Hands Kid Glove :( Sorry Kid  
Kid: -Puts It On- IM TRASH WORTHLESS TRASH!  
Hannah: …  
Crona: * Kisses Maka*  
Maka: O.O Woah  
Crona: * Blush*  
Maka: * Blush*  
Hannah: XD  
LJ: XD  
CJ: XD  
Blair:I Have To Die Naked….:(  
Hannah: Blair You Cant Die It Rated T Sorry Blackbloodbaby  
Blair: NYA~!  
Soul: Let You Punch My Face, Really  
Blackbloodbaby: Ya!  
Soul: :(  
Blackbloodbaby: * Hits Soul*  
Hannah: BYE JADE  
blackbloodbaby: See Ya~!  
Hannah: Ok  
Soul: Who Do I Like…Well You Cant Kill Me Cause Its Not Maka It,Well Blair  
Blair: Nya~!  
Soul: Ya  
Hannah: Akward…  
B*S:What Does Gay Mean  
Hannah: * Whispers in ear* A God  
B*S: YES I AM GAY!  
Hannah: XD  
Crona: Yes, I Liked The Kiss  
maka: Really  
Crona: Y-Ya  
Maka: Awsome  
Hannah: Blah Blah Blah  
Maka: MAKA-CHOP!  
Hannah: OH OW!  
Tsubaki: Ya I Have Had An Out Burst..  
Hannah: when!  
Tsubaki: When Black* Star Told My Mom I Had Sex With Him..  
Hannah: O.O  
CJ: Were Out OF Time..  
TJ: Thanks For Having Us  
Hannah: Its All Good!  
Hannah: BYE NEE!


End file.
